Sweet Dreams
by Emiliya69
Summary: "These violent delights have violent ends" Fairfield is once again divided, more darker then ever before. When an LB member saves an Fuentes from instant death an dangerous love forms. On hold
1. Love at first sight?

Shaylee's POV

I just love private houses that have their own private beach. It's hard to break into private houses where the rich live because they always had locked gates and security.

However it is so easy to access a private beach- you just go to the next nearest beach and swim across. Then you sneak in that way because it's the only way to get in then it's just the case of avoiding security. Motion detectors don't work on large open estates, but will have cameras so then it's just a matter of staying low on the ground. Then you break into the house. The greatest trick in the book are credit cards, but a screwdriver works too, most are equipped with a magnetic sensor but for that a silver foil can be jammed between the two sensors to work as an conduit. Then we are in the house.

The house we were breaking in today was a white Spanish Mission-style house, stucco walls, a red tiled roof, the windows were built into arches and I was betting from the front would be a full- width porch supported by arches, I could see from the back a parapet.

Impressive and I wanted it.

"The richest families are always the most fucked up" Chrysanta says beside me.

"So there is an advantage to being poor we'll never be rich enough for our families to be fucked up" Amelia added.

"Were not exactly poor though" Ember pointed out.

"We are compared to these people" Amelia argued her point.

"Guys" I complained.

"Right" Ember snapped into action. "Shaylee, Amelia you two attack the house, I and Chrys will watch out and call if anyone comes"

Another good tip at breaking into houses is break in when no one is home.

Me and Amelia followed procedure as planned and then we were in the house.

The door we went through opened up to the kitchen where everything was brand-new and shining. Another thing with rich people: all their stuff looked new, and yeah their houses were always bottom to top dead clean. That room entered up to a dining table with the branch colour of wood table that stretched far, I didn't get to see how many seats fit around it as we pushed through entering the hallway.

The expansive staircase wasn't nothing too fancy that just led straight up to each floor. They were four floors total. That was another thing: You had to check up on the house, very single point before you even thought of stepping into the place.

We got to the first floor when we heard music- acoustic guitar and a soft singing voice, good vocals I could give them that and good playing.

"I thought no one was here" Amelia whispered into my ear so softly I could just about here it. She could have lip-read, I knew how to since my twin sister was deaf from her birth.

Despite being twins we were not alike, not in looks nor personality and none of this twin connection, we are so different it be impossible too.

"Abort?" I asked Amelia.

She shook her head and so we carried on up the next flight of stairs. After listening out and hearing nothing we walked down the corridor when I felt a hand clamp on my shoulder.

I turned around coming face to face with the stranger. He took a double step back when we saw me his eyes widening in appreciation I couldn't help but stare he's eyes were so inviting… I blinked.

The hot, sure as hell hot stranger put a finger to his lips and beckoned me to follow him. And what choice did we have really? I checked out his ass as we walked, he had on tight fitting dark black jeans that outlined his features and he had one of them asses that you just wanted to smack. I shook my head trying to wash away the dirty image that just swarmed into my mind, sweet innocent me thinking of bdsm, what was going on?

We were led into the kitchen. "Get out now" He ordered pointing towards the door.

"Your letting us go" Amelia asked shocked.

"Thank your friend there" He nodded towards me. "I couldn't resist such a beautiful chick and since I'm nice to the ladies you two go and never come back because I'm not too damm sure I'll be able to save your asses a second time"

"Thank you" Amelia said to him.

"My pleasure my lady" He opened the door and bowed. I couldn't help but smile at being treated in such an old fashioned manner, I liked it.

"What's your name by the way?" He asked grabbing my arm sending a tingle to race through my entire body, I shivered and felt him doing the same.

"Shaylee Lystra Fuentes" I said to him looking at anything apart from his eyes before I got lost in them again.

"Fuentes hey? You would have been killed if I hadn't had rescued you, I'm so glad I didn't"

"What's your name?" I asked before he could shut the door on me, he knew mine it was only fair I knew his.

He didn't seem to play fair though. "I'll hope I'll be seeing you again Miss, Fuentes" Was his last words before the door swinged shut.


	2. We meet again

**Just to clear some things up- Yes Shaylee is Alex and Brittney's daughter, no she isn't poor but her family prefer the simple life and her friends aren't exactly rich either. **

Cristiano's POV

I couldn't wait to start school. Note: The sarcasm. I'm a senior but I never graduated Junior- I spent my entire Junior year locked up in a mental hospital. In the olden days it was an asylum now it's a hospital.

I won't elaborate on it; I prefer not to think about it.

I was in the LB when I went in and when I came back out I was still in, I guess they didn't just didn't care about that sort of stuff. I didn't have to be in the LB but my father wanted me to follow in his footsteps and while I didn't like it, he's my father, what say do I have?

I quickly showered and pulled on black jeans and a white wife beater. Looking in the mirror I brushed my shaggy cut fringe out of my eyes applying guy liner on.

"Hurry up" My mother Carmella, shouted up the stairs to me.

I walked into the kitchen seconds later. I don't know how to act around my family, not anymore so I figured if I just did what they said; it would be the right way to go, I figured.

I sat down at the kitchen table digging into the food put in front of me. I avoided everyone's eyes as I ate taking it slow because I didn't know how else to take it.

"Were going to be late for school" My younger sister Madison complained. "He's taking too long"

"Why does that matter to you?" I addressed her directly, she turned to our parents for them to talk for her, because she wasn't going to talk to me. Not since I came back.

"Madison's taking you" Mom told me.

"Why can't I go myself? I have a motorbike"

"Not now you don't, I impounded it a year ago" My father Javier informed me.

No. Not my motorbike. My baby. "Can I get it back?"

"Evidently not" Dad's lips curled up.

I closed my eyes fighting back my emotions. I couldn't afford myself to feel- it costs too much.

"I've finished" I shoved my plate back.

"Eat it all Cristiano" Dad ordered.

"We are going to be late" Madison said.

"Madison" Dad warned.

Madison drived as fast as she could to school, having to eat all of the food took ten minutes then Madison had practically rushed us out because she was so obsessed at getting to school on time.

"You know what would make us even more late if we had a car accident because of the speed your going at" I told her. She ignored me. Same old story.

The school wasn't that big and I found the office without her help. I had missed homeroom but was just in time for my first lesson English. I opened the door, walking in and saw her.

I literally stopped in the doorway. Her name came to mind almost immediately- Shaylee Fuentes. From the first time I met her I wished I would see her again and what do you know it I did.

Fate.

She was just so stunningly beautiful. I've seen stunners of course but they were sluts, they acted like sluts, dressed like sluts. She I could tell was no slut. And half of them sluts were fake anyway, it was clearly shown Shaylee had natural beauty. Makeup would destroy Shaylee, she didn't need it, not one little bit.

Her honey blond hair was up in a ponytail; with her hair out of her face, it expressed her emerald blue eyes and the long eyelashes that framed them touching her high cheekbones an smooth natural tanned complexion.

She turned around like she felt my eyes on her, her eyes widened when she recognized me then she smiled. I looked away before I got a hard-on.

I had met her only yesterday of sorts at the LB's headquarters. It used to be an warehouse back when Chuy was in charge, now it was a millionaires place with its new leader in charge. It was less conspicuous, also without it being out of town no one but the members know about it. So anyone uninvited who trespassed on the headquarters was killed, simple as.

I had saved Shaylee and her friends. I had no idea what the hell they were doing there, but when I saw her I knew she had to be safe, she couldn't die.

"The new student, Cristiano?" The teacher checked her notes. "Eola"

I nodded.

"Take a seat next to Fuentes" The teacher pointed to her. I gladly obliged.

"Hello again" I said as I sat next to her.

She turned her head towards me. "I never did catch your name..."

"I never told you my name" I told her.

"Really? Well how about you tell me now"

I held my hand out. "Nice to meet you, I'm Cristiano Eola"

She shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Shaylee Fuentes"

And would you know it, that tingle I felt the last time raced through me again, with just that one single touch.


	3. Judgemental

Shaylee's POV

I can't express how good it was to see him again. You know that person you meet and they totally strike you as someone you like to see again but you never do. Yeah, I thought he was going to be that person.

How glad I am he wasn't.

"You're going to tell me what you were doing in my house" Cristiano was his name, whispered to me when the lesson started.

"I don't believe it was your house" I whispered back.

"What do you know?" He asked.

"A whole lot, you think breaking into houses is my only crime…"

He faked gasped. "But your so innocent"

"You don't know me" I told him.

"You don't know me either" He retorted.

"Would it be a good thing?" I smiled at him.

He shook his head his mind only being able to focus on one thing-the power of my smile. "Would what be a good thing?" He asked confused.

Maybe I shouldn't have turned my smile on him, it's my secret weapon for almost anything.

I sighed. "Knowing you, is it a good thing?"

"It could be, could not, that depends on your opinion" He inclined his head. "What is your opinion?"

"I don't know you, remember?"

"By next week then, tell me your opinion, that should be enough time"

"It be plenty, next week then"

"And what about you?- is it a good thing knowing you?"

"Are you two finished?" Mr. Ellis shouted from the front of the classroom.

The whole class turned to look at us, a rush of embarrassment heated my face.

"Sure" Cristiano said.

"Good then you won't mind answering the question I just asked the class"

"Can I phone a friend?" Cristiano asked.

"No"

"Ask the audience?"

"No"

"50/50?"

"N- oh just get out"

"Later Shay"

"Hey" I complained but he was already going out the door. Shay didn't sound so bad, thinking about it.

* * *

><p>"You loco?" Ember yelled at me when I told her at lunch "That boy came out a mental home"<p>

"I know" I said irritated. It was all I did hear all day. The first time was second period where the guys behind me talked pretending to do work either because they were too lazy to do it or just plain dumb which wasn't such an attractive look.

"Don't be so quick to judge" I snapped at her.

"Wow sis, the guys a gangbanger" Caddy announced her arrival.

"Says you?"

"Its different to having a relationship then just fucking"

"Are you even legal?" Chrysanta who we nickname San joined us sitting on the grass.

"Yeah didn't you hear this is a non-hoe area" Amelia says.

I loathe my younger sister, the freshman slut. If dad knew what she was doing…

Expect I wouldn't want him to find out about me breaking into houses, I don't think he'll be too happy about that either.

The both of us have levage against each other. I love the fact that my other siblings are so clueless even though her twin brother Kaylen is such a smartie, that's what we call the smart kids, that he wouldn't notice if we were sniffing glue under his nose.

Not that I did that, apart from the breaking into houses and stealing, I'm a good girl- I don't smoke, don't drink, don't do drugs, don't make out with a zillion guys. Luka one of my older brothers would notice for sure, but he left last year before Caddy started.

So its just be and we have that deal, so its all cool.

Why I steal and break into houses is due to the fact that even though my dad is loaded he would give me zilch. And that's just one reason, because you don't see south siders stealing; unless there gangsters. Not that I know what gangsters are like; even though my dad was once one which again he told us nothing about it; so I can't swear to it.

I like it, that's the one main pure reason. Because, I like it. I tried it once and I got addicted.

I easily get addicted to anything.

"The LB took him back" Amelia stuck up for me.

"Yeah that's only because they don't care about if there not right up here" Ember tapped a finger against her head.

"Narrow-minded" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Ember said, obviously hearing me.

"Nothing" I got up and walked away. Before I took a step forwards I whirled back around. "Shouldn't we of all people learn not to judge"

"Nobody is what they appear could mean yes an act but also what they are seen as-"

San cut me off "As in he may have come from an mental home, everyone thinks he's mental but just because that's what it appears like"

"Doesn't mean it's correct" Amelia finished.

"Hello girls" A voice said from right behind me, chills racked my body, goosebumps covering my skin . I spun around knowing who I would face-


	4. Just a good guess

**Cristiano's POV**

I came out of the school to see Nick terrorizing Shaylee and her friends. I walked over, quickly.

"What are you doing?" I asked Nick anger etched in my voice.

"Oh don't worry" Nick grinned wildly. "I can't do anything to you girls, can I?"

"Certainly not" Shaylee grinned back.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Nick stepped closer to me. "Why don't you just run off back to the mental home?"

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Maybe because it was just such a cliché thing to say. Or I was actually really just insane.

Except I wasn't the only one who was laughing. Shaylee had caught my eye and was laughing with me.

Nick and the other girls, especially the girls, were watching us.

"Why don't you piss off Nick?" Amelia, I think was her name, said.

"Besides the bell is going to ring in thirty seconds" Ember grinned. And I remember her name because it was so unusual, well I never heard it before, so it was to me.

"How do you know that?" I asked her, looking at Nick who looked angry at Ember's predications.

"Good guess" Ember said on the bell.

"We have Calculus" Nick muttered to me then stalked off.

I catched up with him quickly. "So what's with you and the girls?"

"Why don't you stay out of business that doesn't concern you?"

"How do you know that? What if it is my business?"

Nick backed me up against a wall putting two clenched fists either side of my head, boxing me in. "It isn't" He snarled into my ear.

"Shaylee is my business"

"Is she?" Nick gave a short laugh. "Why don't you go and ask your girlfriend then?"

I walked away. I didn't see the point, like I could explain to Nick a cold-hearted gangster what Shaylee meant to me. Like I would want to, anyway.

She wasn't my girlfriend, she wasn't my anything, but we had a connection that already felt she was mine as I was hers.

I had never heard of anything like that happening though. It wasn't love, it was matching souls.

Soul mates which didn't exist, only in a fantasy world, in books and movies. Not real life.

Nick grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving. We were alone in the corridor now, everyone was in class.

"Let me go" I hissed.

"Don't walk away from me" He snarled at me.

I shoved him.

Nick lost his balance and fell on the floor. I jumped him, pinning him to the floor, grabbing his hair yanking his head back. "Don't you" I whispered in his ear. "Ever tell me what to do" I had the upper hand, tears were coming to his eyes from my tight grip on his hair. He couldn't see as he blindly hit out, I on the other hand could see perfectly fine.

I landed a blow on his throat and with his head thrown back, he choked.

I got off him before I ended up killing him. Nick scrambled to his feet coughing but still managed to rush me. We smashed into the wall just as Mr. Ellis came around the corner.

Nick forgot about me for a moment, seeming delighted at the teachers arrival.

"To the principal's office, both of you" Mr. Ellis ordered.

"I don't think so, are you forgetting who we are?" Nick rolled his sleeve up revealing his LB tattoo.

Mr. Ellis recoiled.

"I'll be careful Mr. Ellis" Nick was right next to him now. "I'm starting to not like you, also I heard about today with Cristiano in first period and I think you owe him an apology"

"I apologize, I had no idea who you were"

I nodded and then I pulled Nick away. "What the hell's going on?"

"Were in charge here, we are" Nick told me before walking away. Then he turned back. "Your LB so start acting like it"

But I'm not, not really.


End file.
